rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Rands Schwert
Rands Schwert ist ein Reiherschwert, das er von seinem Vater Tam erhalten hat. Für ihn stellt es immer eine Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit dar, doch gleichzeitig ist es das Werkzeug, das eine der Prophezeiungen des Drachen erfüllt. Beschreibung Es ist ein einfaches Schwert, nicht verziert mit Gold oder Edelsteinen, wie manche Leibwächter es tragen. Die Schneide ist nur auf einer Seite geschliffen und trägt einen in den Stahl eingeätzten Reiher. Die kurzen Querstreben am Knauf sind wie Zöpfe gearbeitet. Es scheint fast zerbrechlich zu sein. Winternacht (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte Tam lief als junger Mann 956 NÄ die Zwei Flüsse, um Abenteuer zu suchen. Er diente in der Armee von Illian und wurde 966 NÄ zum Schwertmeister, wobei er das Schwert erhielt. Seine Frau Kari war immer dagegen, fügte sich aber seinem Wunsch. The Wheel of Time Companion Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Tam bewahrt das Schwert in einer großen Holztruhe unter seinem Bett aus. Er benutzt es nie und holt es nie hervor, doch nach den merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen und dem Fremden, der in den Zwei Flüssen aufgetaucht ist, hat er das Gefühl, es bereit legen zu müssen. Er erzählt Rand nur, dass er jung war, als er es kaufte, und dass es ihm den Preis wert zu sein schien, obwohl seine Frau Kari dagegen war. Als Trollocs das Haus stürmen, greift Tam sie mit dem Schwert an und befielt Rand, zu fliehen. Als sie sich im Wald wiedertreffen, ist Tam verletzt und Rand schleicht mit dem Schwert ins Haus zurück, um Verbandsmaterial und andere Dinge zu holen. Dort greift ihn ein Trolloc an und Rand kann ihn töten. Rand nimmt das Schwert mit, als er den verletzten, fiebernden Tam nach Emondsfeld bringt. Es fühlt sich schwer an an seinem Gürtel, als wäre es eine Last. Der Westwald (Kapitel) In Emondsfeld findet er heraus, dass die Fremden Moiraine und Lan eine Aes Sedai und ihr Behüter sind. Moiraine heilt Tam und erklärt Rand, dass er die Zwei Flüsse verlassen müsste. Lan erkennt das Schwert sofort als das was es ist, sagt aber nichts dazu, dass ein Schäfer so ein Schwert besitzt. Eine sichere Zuflucht (Kapitel) Nachdem Tam erwacht ist, erzählt ihm Rand so viel, wie er weiß und auch, dass er nach Tar Valon gehen muss. Als sie sich schließlich verabschieden müssen, besteht Tam darauf, dass Rand das Schwert mit sich nimmt. Was das Rad sagt... (Kapitel) Auf dem Weg nach Baerlon unterrichtet der Behüter Lan Rand im Schwertkampf. Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 1) Die Gruppe wird schließlich getrennt und Rand und Mat reisen allein nach Caemlyn weiter. Da sie nicht viel Geld haben, schlägt Rand vor, dass Mat den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth verkaufen soll, den er in Shadar Logoth mitgenommen hat, Drohende Schatten (Kapitel) doch dieser entgegnet, Rand solle sein Schwert verkaufen. Rand will das aber nicht, da die Waffe für ihn eine Verbindung zu seinem Vater und seiner Heimat ist. Verdiene dir dein Essen! (Kapitel) In Caemlyn angekommen passt Rand sich der gegenwärtigen Mode an, sein Schwert zu verhüllen und wählt einen billigen, roten Stoff, Caemlyn (Kapitel Bd. 2) der ihn - ohne dass er es weiß - als Anhänger der Königin kennzeichnet. Das Gewebe formt sich (Kapitel) Später trifft er damit auf Königin Morgase, die ihn nur schwer durchschauen kann und deren Generalhauptmann Gareth Bryne weiß, dass Rand zu jung für solch ein Schwert ist, dass es aber bereits ein Teil von ihm ist. Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel) Rand behält das Schwert auf der weiteren Reise nach Fal Dara und zur Großen Fäule bei sich. Dort angekommen muss er gegen die Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel kämpfen, sowie auch gegen Ishamael, den er noch für Ba'alzamon, den Dunklen König hält. Hier nutzt er jedoch ein Schwert aus Licht. Gegen den Schatten (Kapitel) Nachdem die Amyrlin Siuan Sanche nach Fal Dara gekommen ist, wird Rand ihr vorgestellt. Dabei erfährt er, dass sein Vater Tam das Schwert während seiner Zeit als Zweiter Kapitän der Illianer Gefährten erhielt und andere Dinge, die er bisher noch nicht über Tam wusste. Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Kapitel) Nachdem das Horn von Valere gestohlen wurde und Rand sich mit seinen Freunden und mehreren Shienarern unter Ingtar Shinowa auf die Suche danach gemacht hat, trifft er in einer Spiegelwelt auf Ba'alzamon. Nachdem das Gespräch zu ende ist, erwacht Rand und merkt, dass sich einer der Reiher vom Griff in seine Handfläche gebrannt hat. Brudermörder (Kapitel) Das Horn wurde von Padan Fain nach Falme gebracht, wo Rand und seine Begleiter es zurückholen können. Doch da sich eine Schlacht zwischen den Seanchan und den Kindern des Lichts anbahnt, muss Mat Cauthon das Horn von Valere blasen. Während der folgenden Schlacht kämpft Rand am Himmel über Falme gegen Ba'alzamon. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Nachdem er ihn besiegt hat, findet Min Farshaw Rand bewusstlos. Das Schwert in seiner Hand ist bis zum Griff geschmolzen und ein weiterer Reiher hat sich in seine andere Handfläche eingebrannt. Die Frauen des Drachen (Kapitel) Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Machtgeschmiedete Waffe